Asylum
by Annaleigh-Grey
Summary: Lost in a world of corruption and darkness, Lightning has to battle her own demons to get back to her former home. All the while falling prey to another demon, one that even she failed to see before it was too late.


**~Asylum~**

Tracing my fingers along the edge of my collarbone, I watched as dust danced in the golden light of a fading day. The warmth of the rays caressed my body, leaving me reveling in its glow. Frost gnawed at the tender leaves of the ash tree just outside my window. Icy winds battled the heat of the earth, leaving behind the beauty of chaos. Autumn was fast approaching the English countryside. Resting my head on the back of my chair, I curled my fingers into the skirt of my cotton twill dress. _"A year has passed"_, I thought bitterly as I closed my eyes.

Beyond the threshold of my room, the low murmuring of the other patients filled the hallways, accompanied by the quiet steps of the nurses. It was always noisy out there, so much that I began to hate it. Burning with animosity, I do everything in my fleeting power to never go out there. All the constant chatter of nonsense clouded my own thoughts, keeping me wondering if everything has been just a nightmare, just like I had been told all this time. Alone, I knew that wasn't the case. I knew that I was telling the truth, and nothing could change that, but often lies and fear spread farther than truth and honesty.

Once more I opened my eyes greeted by the cream coloured walls. Outside the sun trickled through the leaves, creating a mosaic of shadows across the entire room. Tilting my head to the side I glanced down at the worn wooden floors, something has changed. The conversations had ceased, only to be replaced with the echoes of approaching footsteps. "Are you sure this is the woman you want to see Sir?" A gruff man's voice came, shattering the tranquility of the ward as he opened the door to my room.

"Yes," Another voice spoke. Unlike the first man's voice, this one was gentle and clear, but underneath there was a darkness that simmered underneath the well-composed façade. Waves of panic rolled down my spine. Though I was certain that I never heard his voice before, I felt that somewhere I have, as if it was a distant memory. "I have no doubt in my mind." He finished, almost purring with contentment.

The other man cleared his throat, "Are you...family; or a close friend?" He questioned with hesitation breaking his words.

There was a short pause as footsteps entered the room. "Neither," The other man replied casually.

"Then can I ask why you need to see _her?_" The gruff man countered.

I heard the unfolding of papers, "As you can see here, I have obtained a work permit for Lightning. The Earl Phantomhive was kind enough to pay off her bail. Considering that the woman has no family or friends, my master decided that his Estate could use someone like her around to help with the general upkeep. That's why I need to see her."

The gruff sounding man coughed, shuffling his feet on the ground. "You came to an institution to find a new maid?" He started, taking a moment to pause. "Aye well, why do I care? You have all the documentation, and as long as she keeps out of trouble there should be no problem with the authorities."

_"A new maid?" _I thought, wondering if this was some joke. Who in their right mind would ever think about going to a mental institution to find a new maid? Hell, on top of that, why would they even want me? I'm certainly not the first choice of woman you'd want to be cleaning your Estate, especially since there are probably better options out there; even if some rich bastard wants a maid fresh out of the madhouse.

He quietly laughed, "Thank you for your help, Sir. The Earl certainly will appreciate it." He curtly replied. "Now would you excuse us? I wouldn't mind talking with Lightning, privately."

Grumbling, I heard the man's footsteps recede into the hallway, closing the door with a slam. Remaining still, I felt my chest constrict. "My lady-,"the gentle voice spoke. I flinched, instinctively reaching for my weapon, though I knew it had been lost. Still, despite my surprise only a pathetic yelp escaped my parched lips. Again, the man laughed. "Pardon me frightening you like that, may I introduce myself?"

Slowly, I looked over my shoulder. Upon seeing whom it was speaking to me, I wasn't sure if Death had come. He had fine porcelain skin, a lithe figure, and thick ebony coloured hair reminding me of a raven. Yet, the burn of his scarlet eyes drew my attention. He watched with friendly eye and a pleasant smile, but I averted my eyes. Digging my nails into the palm of my hand, I was certain that my life would graciously end. Then it became very apparent that I was going to continue to live by what he wore. I certainly didn't expect to see a well-tailored tailcoat suit, a deep mauve vest, and a pair of immaculate white gloves. _"A butler?" _I questioned myself.

He chuckled, bowing his head, "My name is Sebastian Michaelis; it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Chapter Two

"_So this is England?" _I thought to myself as I watched the thick forests fade in to rolling plains, spotted with farms, and divided by gentle streams. On the horizon, I could see billowing ash clouds invading the pristine autumn air while the earth was besieged by the urban sprawl. It was the first true city I have seen, and from the looks of it, I wasn't missing out on much. Maybe other than my lungs shriveling from the pollution. All that aside, I was stricken by the simplicity of life. In my defense, I had been institutionalized against my will, so I didn't know much outside of my asylum. Occasionally Sebastian would speak up, pointing out something of interest. Although usually it was a tiny village or a body of water, or maybe a rock outcropping if I was lucky. Despite these few and far between comments, we didn't really speak to each other.

The man had gotten me out, provided me with work, shelter, and a small stipend, but I couldn't help being wary of him. Consciously I reasoned that it was because of my lack of social graces, but trying to convince myself of this became more of a battle than anticipated. Until there was a good reason to distrust a butler, I will follow his command. Plus, it shouldn't be too different from working in the Guardian Corps or being the sole protector of Etro. Glancing down to my hands neatly folded together in my lap, I picked at the stitching of the thin wool cloak I wore.

"Milady," Sebastian began, breaking the silence between us. Looking over to him, I hoped to avoid his burning gaze, but it held me captive. "You must be nervous." He finished pleasantly.

I hung my head, letting go of the seam in my hands, "Not necessarily nervous, but more confused." I answered honestly, realizing that it would be futile trying to persuade him otherwise.

He smiled, "Can I ask about what?"

Looking back to him, shrugging, "It's nothing." I said, peering back outside.

"You don't need to worry Lightning, I won't send you back." Sebastian countered, as if he already knew my reasons.

Exhaling, I paused. "Why do you want me?" questioning him.

Laughing quietly, he watched me, "I believe the skills you possess would be put to better use at the Estate than where you were."

"Right." I answered resentfully. "Because it makes sense that a serial killer and a schizoid would be better suited working as a maid than being locked up in an asylum."

"From what I understand, those deaths were in self-defense. Yet, oddly enough, the men who testified against you seemed adamant that you were bloodthirsty and delusional." Sebastian commented.

"Yes, that was said considering what I've done, but that still doesn't answer my question of what good I would do. I'm certainly not domestically inclined or have any knowledge of how the typical English Earl lives."

Hearing him take a long tedious sigh, "To put it simply, you are highly intelligent and observant. Plus, you have impeccable instinct in dire situations. Not to mention, highly skilled in hand to hand combat and wielding several different types of weaponry. With this being said, you were perfect for the position. You will quickly master all the skills you need to be a maid and if something was to happen to the Earl or the Estate, my mind would be put at ease knowing you are there."

I narrowed my eyes, "How do you know that?" asking him, finding this to be the evidence I need to rationalize my worries.

"Well," Sebastian began with a grin. "You see, Milady, I am just simply one hell of a butler."

Looking back out the window, sulking _"Of course you are."_ I whispered to myself.

Chapter Three

Fumbling with the mess of vibrant navy and brilliant whites, I felt as though the dress was going to swallow me whole. Drowning in fabric, somehow managing to button up the backside, but that involved too much dexterity at an odd angle. With the dress on I was left with a tangled pile of ruffles and buttons, with a bonnet-like thing sitting on top. For being a maid, all this finery seemed ridiculous, especially since I'll spend most of my day cooking and cleaning. Then again, everyone in England went out of their way to appear _'proper'_ and _'elegant'_. Taking a long irritated breath, lifting up the apron by the tip of my pinky finger. "He is probably thinking why it's taking me so long." I commented, checking the clock through the full length mirror.

Trying to psych myself up, I held the apron in my hands. This, unfortunately, didn't help much. Still, there was no harm in trying. Even if I might accidently hang myself on one of the many long strips of cotton. Placing the apron around my waist, tying a tight bow behind me then pulled my arms through the top part, all the while swearing under my breath. While fumbling about, there was a knock at the door. Freezing, I vacantly stared at the door. "Yes?" answering quietly and picking up the bonnet from the nearby table.

"Lightning, it has been quite a while," I began to burn with irritation hearing Sebastian's muffled voice. "Do you need any assistance?"

Crossing my arms, scowling. Though not wanting to admit to it, I did in fact need help, but especially didn't want _Sebastian_ to help me. Yet, what else was I going to do? "Fine." Answering prudently, almost immediately regretting my words.

The door creaked open as Sebastian walked in with an entertained look. In shame, I fixed my gaze at the faded viridian rug. "My," He started. "That colour looks quite lovely on you."

Just like a wind tossing leaves across an empty plain, my thoughts became a jumbled mess. Peering up to him, and tilting my head to the side, "Excuse me?" I answered back, assuming that this was some kind of joke.

Like usual, Sebastian simply laughed. Standing in front of me, he held out a hand, "Would you like me to help you with that?" He asked, looking at the bonnet in my hands.

I shrugged, "whatever."

He smiled, bringing a hand to his chest. With a short bow, Sebastian then reached and gently removed the bonnet from my hands, not saying a single word. Personally, I didn't know quite how to react to this. Never, and I repeat, never would have expected that one would absolutely have to wear a god-damned bonnet, but worst of all, the damn butler had to help me put it on. My pride took a great deal of damage; what was left of it at least. Retrieving a set of hair pins from a drawer, he neatly, but securely pinned the bonnet on to my hair. "There," He stated, as he stepped back. "You look much less threatening now." Glowering, I ignored his comment.

"My lady," Sebastian continued. "I expected that it might take a while for you to get adjusted, but I certainly didn't expect that you'd be having trouble with an apron." Taking the liberty, he stepped around me so that my back was to him. Immediately the hairs rose on the back of my neck. "My goodness." Sebastian mumbled under his breath. "You've gotten yourself into a tangled mess."

Hanging my head, I begun to count the tiny leaves on the rug. Behind me, sensing his slender hands reaching for the bow -whether it was by habit or not- I became deathly still. Feeling the bow unfurl, primal fear pulsed through my body. _"Don't Lightning; don't even dare." _I repeated to myself, curling my hands into fists. _"If you even make the slightest move; then back you go." _

Sebastian exhaled while he fixed my apron, distracting me. "I've told you Lightning, I have no intention to return you back; even if you mistakenly tried to duel me." He commented light-heartedly as he gave the apron a good tug. Pivoting around to face him, I wondered how he knew what I was thinking. Before I could speak, Sebastian cut me off, "Now, shall I give you a tour of the Estate?" he smiled, offering his hand.

_"Mistake?" _I thought, begrudgingly taking his hand. _"Now what the hell could a god-damned butler do to a trained soldier bless by a goddess?"_ Leading me out of the room Sebastian fell silent, even his jovial expression felt to one of indifference. Exiting the room, he let go of my hand while he started down the hallway. The sun trickled in through the lead-paned windows, leaving stepping stones of light. Long navy velveteen curtains then proceeded to snuff out the remaining warmth while dull subjects of paintings shared Sebastian's stone-eyed look. Following at a distance, I struggled with all of the fabric around my legs. "Damn Victorians."I grumbled, lifting the skirt enough to walk with some amount of grace.

"What was that Lightning?" Sebastian commented, glancing over his shoulder.

"Nothing." I mumbled with irritation.

He nodded, narrowing his eyes as we walked down the lengthy hallway. "I understand that you may be distrustful of me and ultimately terrified of what is happening currently, but I would certainly appreciate it if you'd refrain from being so contentious." Sebastian exhaled. Glowering, I ground my teeth together. I didn't need the _butler _telling me how to behave. Yet, the burning wasn't from his correction, but the truth he spoke. I am a maid. I am nothing but a pawn. I can do nothing.

Chapter Four

"This is her?" The boy asked incredulously, glancing from his butler to me. His eyes were a lucid blue with a fire that illuminated the purity of childhood, but the patch over one of his eyes suggested a certain darkness. He had perfect porcelain skin of nobility, while his silvery black hair neatly fell on to his forehead. The boy's outfit was equally as impeccable. Each colour, each pleat, each ribbon was done with mastery, suggesting one with a discerning eye and incredible taste. This boy, was The Earl Ciel Phantomhive.

Standing beside Sebastian, I held my hands together, attempting not to make a fool of myself. In all honesty, it reminded me of being back training to be a soldier. Clearly, I still remember standing in front of the General as his harsh gaze inspected every single one of my flaws. I was terrified. Yet somehow, this boy was petrifying. Stepping forward, Sebastian bowed, "Master, may I present to our newest member of the Phantomhive servants" He glancing over to me with a smirk. "Lightning."

Holding a delicate looking tea cup, he set it down on to its saucer, "Lightning? That's an interesting name," He commented. "Have you shown her around Sebastian?"

"I have." Sebastian promptly responded.

"Good," The Earl said dismissively. "Now, would you go get me some tea?"

Sebastian bowed, "Yes Sir." Turning around, he started his way out of the office. Assuming that I was supposed to follow him, I trailed behind Sebastian. Opening the door, he swiftly closed it behind us. As he was about to say something a clamour of voices and crashing of heavy steps came barreling down the peaceful hallway. Dropping his gaze to the floor, Sebastian exhaled, "Baldroy, Mey-rin, Finny." He stated, turning to face those responsible for the noise. All in a line, the fools stood like soldiers. One had singe marks all over his white chefs uniform, another had twigs stick in his blonde hair and an sickening grin, while the last one had a large crack in her glasses and strands of hair sticking out at impossible directions.

"Sebastian!" The one with twigs in his hair yelled. Plus, by the sound of his voice it seems as though puberty hasn't hit for this poor kid. How terrible, for how long it has been delayed and that I'll be around if it does.

Pausing, Sebastian politely smiled, "Perfect, you are all here." He started, but quickly was interrupted.

"Who's that?" The older blonde one asked, while his cigarette hung out the corner of his mouth. Oddly, out of the trio he seemed like the most competent, but the ash smeared across his stubble and the burn marks somehow took away from that. Which again, last I checked, burning food or yourself isn't the goal of an chef.

Glancing over his shoulder, Sebastian stepped aside leaving me out in the open instead of comfortably being in his shadow. "I have engaged a new maid."

The other maid squealed. "Oh I'm sorry sir! I didn't mean to! Please forgive me!" She started blurting out shivering like a nervous little dog. At first, she really didn't seem that bad- just young-, but after opening her mouth I wanted to shove a sock in it. Her voice combined with her awkwardness was too much for me to even try to respect.

"Mey-rin, you have done nothing wrong. In fact this decision was made to help you." Sebastian replied, making some progress in trying to calm down the frantic girl. "Bladroy, Finny, Mey-rin, this is Lightning." He finished looking over to me expectantly.

I hated meeting people for the first time, but luckily, not having to make the first move made it bearable. Immediately, the chef stood forward with a large smiled stretched across his face. "Aye, Lightnin' it's a pleasure to meet you! My name is Baldroy, or just Baldo Hell, you can call me anythin' really." I expected that we'd shake hands, but forgetting that I was a woman in Victorian England. Instead of the greeting I was used to, Baldo bowed deeply, almost being too chivalrous.

"He is the head cook." Sebastian commented plainly.

"That's right I am!" Baldo exclaimed. "If you want anything Lightnin' you can find me in th' kitchen, usually…

"Pleasure to meet you." I replied.

The next one to step up was the poor hapless kid, but if he was on cocaine. He young and ignorant, unaccustomed to the ways of the world, but this kid was happy, or at least acted like it. Holding out his hand, he beamed, "My name is Finny!" He announced with pride as we shook hands. "I take care of the gardens and our animals!"

Feeling somewhat bad for judging Finny so harshly and so quickly since that he actually was a nice kid. Nevertheless, he _was _just a kid. "It's nice to meet you Finny." I replied, trying to appear jovial, but probably ended up looking disturbed.

Then there was one, the maniacal maid. Stumbling forward, she tried her best to smile, "I'm Mey-rin!" She said with an unseemly amount of energy.

Mey-rin was rather plain. Only her extremely large round glasses with a crack in one lens and her mauve coloured hair set her apart. Yet, despite her appearance, she was very unique because of her consistent nervous ticks and bubbly personality. Now, I understood why Sebastian had confidence in a sort like me with this crew. Yet, one thing I couldn't understand is why would he hire people like that in the first place? Nonetheless, they were my co-workers and now I am included in this circus. "It'll be a pleasure working with you." Hoping that was the end.

"Now," Sebastian interjected. "I'll be helping Lightning out for most of the afternoon. In the meantime, please, don't-."

"What about Tanaka!?" Finny interrupted Sebastian.

Applauding Sebastian for being so patient, I was honestly impressed, especially knowing I couldn't be. Glancing down to the floor, I was shocked to see the little old man. As adorable as he was with his tiny little glasses perched at the end of his nose, his tiny little hands holding a tiny little cup of tea, and his cute little wrinkled face, the old man seemed to be nothing more than an after thought. Weakly smiling, Sebastian turned to face me. "This is Tanaka." He said impatiently.

Then unexpectedly, the little old man chuckled, "Ho ho ho."

Waiting for a moment, thinking that Tanaka was actually going to say something, but instead he sipped at his tea. _"Ironically, it seems like I'm the most sane in this damned house." _I thought to myself.

"Back to what I was saying," Sebastian continued, subtly glowering at the quartet. "Please refrain yourselves from making too much commotion."

"Yes sir!" Bard, Finny, and Mey-rin all exclaimed in unison while Tanaka responded with a weary chortle.

Chapter Five

It seemed as though an Englishman entirely subsided on Earl Grey tea. Well, at least that was the impression I gathered after being lectured on the proper way of making and serving tea for the past hour and a half. Though appreciating Sebastian's thorough explanation, I secretly rejoiced when he finally changed the topic. Still, admittedly, the various methods and tricks to cleaning the Estate weren't much better. Standing in the dusty light of one of the many bedrooms, I watched as Sebastian taught me the preferred way of dusting the shelves. He was talking, but honestly, I wasn't paying too much attention. Dusting shouldn't be that difficult, which lead me to believe that there might be another reason in which I was being dragged around the house by an enigmatic butler.

Sliding a knick-knack back into its perfect place, I could feel a disapproving look fall over me, "Lightning?" Sebastian asked bringing me out of my lackluster state of mind. "Are you getting all of this?"

I slowly nodded, "Mmhmm." mumbling lazily.

"Then can you tell me how many scoops of tea go in the pot for a party of six?" He questioned me.

"Seven; one for each person and one for the pot." I reiterated.

"The proper way to polish the railings of the staircase?"

"Use a palm sized amount of polish on a soft rag and in a circular motion rub it into the wood. Then remove any excess product by wiping down the railings afterwards." Peering over to him, I wondered if this was some kind of game. It's not like cleaning is really that difficult and most of it can be done with basic common sense.

Catching my eye, Sebastian smirked, but I could see irritation hinting in his jaw. "For not paying attention, you are picking this up quickly.

I wasn't sure if that was a compliment or an insult, but to stay on good terms with him, I shrugged, "Thanks." I answered.

Otherwise stoic, he waivered as an eyebrow twitched. Looking away from me, he picked up a bright burgundy tablecloth from a nearby end-table. "Lightning, there is another reason to why I brought you here." Sebastian said, flicking the tablecloth a few times.

I raised one eyebrow, looking at him in false-surprise, "Oh?"

As Sebastian was about to speak, there was a terrible rumble that shook the floor. The both of us froze, snapping out heads towards the door. Rapidly, the rumble turned into an earthquake. The shades on the scones rattled and paintings were unbalanced, then, suddenly the door burst open. Stepping back by instinct, I instead stumbled backward realizing from _whom _the tremors were originating. Finny was screaming bloody-murder about something either about or too Sebastian, all while running at full-speed pushing a pool table. Expecting that he'd hit the wall leaving some damage, but remain in the building; I certainly didn't expect that Finny would completely punch a clean hole in the wall then fall two flights of stairs.

"Son-of-a-bitch…" I mumbled, regaining my balance. Abruptly, I thought about Sebastian, terrified if he got hurt. My heart began to race, noise became muffled, my vision sharpened. Immediately, I looked to where he would be. Somewhere, who knows where really, I sighed in the purest form of relief upon seeing that damn butler. It was like nothing I've seen before, at least from one that hasn't been trained in the military. His absolutely perfect stance, holding the waving tablecloth in the air, all with not even a single feathery hair out of place; I needed to sit down, to reflect on what I just seen. "Sebastian...are you all right?"

He peered over to me with a charming smile. Once more flicking the tablecloth, he tossed it neatly over the top of the end-table. "I'm doing well, but milady, you are looking quite pale." He asked with concern.

Ignoring his question, I rolled my eyes, running over to the gaping hole to the outside to check on Finny. Strangely realizing that I wasn't too concerned about him. Glancing outside, seeing him sprawled out face down in the dirt, I would have been afraid that he was dead. Yet, his high-pitched screams wouldn't be come from someone that was anywhere near death. Coming up beside me Sebastian exhaled, "The young master has given much more work to do."

"_That's what he is worried about!?" _I thought to myself, still in a state of shock. _"The gardener just broke through a wall and fell two floors and he's worried about the work he has to do? And they thought I was crazy."_

Chapter Six

Weaving our way through the hallways, Sebastian went over the rest of my duties as a Phantomhive maid. Primarily focusing on my job doing the Estate's laundry, which he told me he'd teach me the finer points of when there was time. "This afternoon we have a guest arriving for a meeting." Sebastian told me as we walked through the house. "During that time, you'll be working directly with Baldroy, Finny, and Mey-rin. They will finish showing you the gardens and get you started working."

"Yes sir." I replied promptly.

Pushing a pair of doors open, Sebastian came to an abrupt halt. Causing me to almost run in to him. "There you all are." He spoke. From behind his shoulders I saw the infamous trio, including Finny if I may add.

"Sebastian!?" They all yelped.

Not delaying another second, he continued. "We have a guest arriving later in the afternoon, I would like you all to get Pluto out of sight. It's rather disgusting to look at." Sebastian said with an equally disgusted look to match. "Also, I am sending Lightning with you to help. Also, finish showing her around the garden while you all are there. Then, Baldroy start preparing tonight's dinner while Mey-rin, I want you and Lightning to finish the rest of the laundry. Finny, tend the front garden to look at least respectable."

This was it, my grace period was over and finished. It seems as though I have gained the title as maid. Adding Lightning of the Phantomhive Estate to many other titles I have held in the past. Standing up from the ground, Baldroy, Finny, and Mey-rin sighed, but Baldroy choose to speak up, "Hey!" He shouted. "We have our jobs too!"

_"Interesting," _I scoffed. _"One decided to use his voice. I'm curious to see what that butler will do."_

Freezing in place, Sebastian glanced over his shoulder as he turned around, "I gave you until this afternoon. That should certainly be enough time, especially with Lightning's help now." Then he slammed the doors behind him with one graceful motion.

"How are we supposed to get'a picture of him now?" Finny spoke up innocently.

Tapping the ash off the end of his cigarette, Baldroy shrugged, "We're gonna have to get more creative."

Tilting my head to the side concerned that I was dropped into a conversation I wasn't supposed to hear, I frowned coyly. "Maybe Lightnin' could help us; like he said?" Mey-rin started, causing me to be dragged out of my thoughts. Together the three of them glanced over to me, expectantly nonetheless. "Would you?" She finished

"With what has to be done." I replied, not purposefully trying to sound like a bitch, but being successful in doing so.

Everyone's faces dropped, "She's right." Finny murmured. "We better start what Sebastian told us to do, you know how he gets."

"Yeah…" Baldroy nodded mindlessly. For a moment the four of us were silent, until suddenly Baldroy sat up straight, beaming. Turning towards me, he placed a rough hand behind my shoulders, "Come on Lightnin', let's get this over with an' I can show ya some of my special recipes!" He said, pushing me along.

Tense, I twitched, not being fond of being touched. Luckily, once he got me moving he removed his hand from my back. Keeping in step, Finny and Mey-rin followed behind, "That's fine." I mumbled, worried about what I just agreed to eat from a chef that smelled a bit like burnt toast combined with cigarette smoke.

**Chapter Seven**

I stood there petrified. "Please, can someone explain why there is a naked man roaming around the gardens?" Questioning the obviously amused servants all while trying not to be violated. I completely understand why Sebastian asked us to remove the creature from sight, but I expected to see an animal of some sort, not an human being. Yet, despite his form, he certainly behaved like an untrained dog.

"That's Pluto, a demon hound!" Mey-rin responded through her snickering.

I frowned, glancing down at him. Pluto had long, silken, white hair and scarlet eyes that were uncannily similar to Sebastian's. Plus if he wasn't absolutely bare, I would have appreciated his muscular but lean figure more so, but that is beside the point. The point is that I see a naked man wrapped around my body, not anything close to a hound. Rubbing his face against my chest, I felt a hint of colour appear on my cheeks. "This isn't a dog." I glowered as Pluto peered up to me with an innocent look.

"It looks like he likes you!" Finny added with enthusiastic laughter.

Curling my hands in to fists, I tried to unclench my jaw, "I can-." I froze as Pluto began to lick the edge of my jaw. Twitching in sheer disgust and horror, Not knowing how to react other than not to freak out. "I can see that…" I finished, biting my lip. "So, have you ever considered putting clothing on Pluto?"

"We have," Baldroy interjected. "But he always tears them off…" He trailed off.

Crawling closer to my face, I tried to lean away, but Pluto had me constricted in a vice. Burying his face in to the crook of my neck he mumbled and groaned, making himself too comfortable for my liking. "So, Pluto is a demon hound?" I commented,. "Then why does he look like a human?"

Glancing from one another, Baldroy, Finny, and Mey-rin all turned around with awkward expressions. "He only is like this when he is calm…" Finny responded. "Otherwise he _does _look like a hound."

"When he's calm?" I questioned them. In unison, they all nodded, once more trying not to laugh. Taking a deep breath, I managed to free one of my arms and smack it against my head in frustration. "Where does Sebastian want us to take him?" I growled, still trying to avoid the persistence of Pluto trying to get even closer to me.

"Out of sight," Baldroy answered.

Acknowledging what he said, I decided to take matters in to my own hands considering that the others are way too entertained by my misery to actually do their job. "Pluto?" I said as sweetly. "Off." I commanded using my one free hand to point to the ground.

Staring at me, he whined as he removed himself from my body. "Good boy." I praised him. "Now, stay." I ordered. Intently watching me, Pluto expectantly waited for my next order with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. Being allergic to cats, I have always prefered dogs, but handling a demon hound just seems irritating. "Do we need to get a leash or anything?" I asked.

"Sebastian gave us a leash to use," Finny started. "But maybe we don't have to use it…"

I furrowed my brow, "Why?"

"Pluto actually listens to you, usually he only listens to Sebastian." Mey-rin answered for Finny.

Shaking my head and brushing my hair out of my face. I crouched down to eye level with Pluto, running my hands through his hair, petting him. "Pluto, do you want to go on a walk with me?" I smiled.

Immediately his face light up as Pluto barked in excitement. Standing up, I looked over towards the trio. "Where do we take him to?"

"Into the forest." Finny answered. "There is a clearing right next to the river."

"Okay, I'll take care of Pluto if none of you want to, especially since you have other duties to take care of before the guest arrives."

Everyone's faces dropped, "You don't need any help?" Mey-rin questioned me. "It's your first day." She qualified in a wavering voice.

It was only yesterday I was wallowing in a sanatorium, but that didn't mean I wasn't already confident in my work here at the Estate. Most of it was simple, and at first the Estate seemed like a maze, but in reality it was laid out in a logical order. Plus, not to mention that Sebastian took his time making sure that he went over every detail and that I memorized my way around. I nodded, and even managed to add a smirk, "I'll be fine. Sebastian made sure of that."

**Chapter Eight**

Finally, after all this time, I was alone. Or at least so I thought. Every so often, I would feel the nuzzling of a soft pair of lips on my hand, reminding me that my attempts to remove Pluto from sight once more failed. For the past hour, I tried everything. From verbal praise to physically attempting to tie him to a tree, nothing worked. Eventually, I gave up and started my way back to the Estate. As I walked, Pluto went to and fro between the piles of fallen leaves, creating havoc through the forest. The winds began to pick up with a icy howl, while on a distant horizon another winter storm churned. I never cared for England's weather, especially in the fall and winter. It was always so dreary and cold, even in the summertime.

Approaching the gardens, I slowed my pace; appreciating the beauty of each rose bush that lined the stone walkway. Unfortunately, being that winter was fast approaching, not a single petal was left. Only the skeletons of each bloom remained on the frost tipped leaves. Stepping around an enormous, tawdry, fountain, Pluto came running up next to me gnawing on a tree branch that he found. Staring at the creature, I exhaled, "You're a strange son-of-a-bitch." I commented, rolling my eyes.

Pluto happily barked, getting spit all over the branch he was chewing on. Cringing at the sight, I still wasn't completely over the fact that he appeared to be human. Nevertheless, who was I to judge one's humanity? Approaching a staircase, I lifted my skirt just enough so that I wouldn't trip while walking. From behind me, Pluto dropped his tree branch and start barking at something. "Pluto, be quiet." I scolded the creature nonchalantly. Reaching the top of the stairs I turned, starting my way towards the backdoor.

If I would have been paying attention, I would have noticed Sebastian sitting on the marble steps. I also would have noticed that Pluto was invading his personal space; if I would have paid more attention. Instead of being aware of my surroundings, I continued on my way towards the warmth and shelter of the kitchen. Sebastian called my name, "Lightning?" He mumbled.

Freezing in place, I slowly traced my eyes towards the sound of his voice. Resting against the wall, Sebastian looked unexpectedly casual. With the winds tossing his ebony hair in to his face and his long legs in front of him, it struck me as unusual. He looked comfortable, if it wasn't for Pluto hanging around his neck. "That's unfortunate." I sighed, leaning on my hip.

Sebastian tilted his head, "fascinating response," he started. "Most would apologise profusely and haphazardly attempt to fix the situation, but you, you simply stated the overall attitude of the situation. Completely and utterly unresponsive to the possible repercussions involved, and lacking the normal human emotional response."

"Control your emotions. If you want to survive, you forget about sympathy." I began, "but I may have taken it too far."

Pushing Pluto off, Sebastian stood up. "Milady," he chuckled walking up in front of me. "Considering what little I _truly _know about your past, I suffice to say that you have liberty to act the way you do. Most other people would have either given up or fought their way through crisis, but Lightning, you just seemed to have stopped caring."

Crossing my arms for warmth, I shook my head. I have never stopped caring, I never will, few understand the depth of my compassion for the life that I had. Now, I fight to preserve that memory. "How can I explain?" I answered wanting to clear some misconceptions. Glancing over to Sebastian, I felt no fear of the man like I had before. He had been the only one willing to listen. "Think of it like a strategy. Focus on your ultimate goal and shut out everything else. Still your mind. Move on instinct. Let doubt take over, and despair will cripple you."

"Such pretty eyes," Sebastian murmured, moving so silently I barely noticed the gentle touch of his fingers underneath my chin. My thoughts stilled, but my heart felt like it was twisting itself into knots. I never realised the depth to which I yearned for such contact, not matter how insignificant. Tilting my chin upwards, he weakly smirked, utterly apologetic as he drew in closer. "It's such a shame they've lost their glow."

In that moment we locked eyes. A brilliant violet now coloured his once scarlet eyes, turning into the once foreboding gaze into one of sheer maleficence. Yet, allured by his affectionate gaze, I savoured each precious second. It had been years since I seen someone with such tender compassion. I was lost in the warmth, but the prick of reality came crashing in. Sebastian was my superior. No matter which way you look at it, everything about it was wrong. Immediately stepping as far away as possible, I realized the mistake I may have made. "I need to go." I said, turning to leave.

"Actually," Sebastian began resting a hand on my waist. Twitching an eyebrow, I was perturbed but comforted by his presence next to me. Dragging me along, we began our way towards the Estate. "Why don't you come with me? There is something I could use your help with."

Being lead along the walkway, I spotted a carriage approaching the Estate. "Someone is coming." I said.

Sebastian chuckled, taking out a rather fine looking pocket watch out of his blazer."Perfect," He replied Flicking it closed he tucked it back away, "It seems that our guest has arrived."

"What about Pluto?" I asked, abruptly remembering the pathetic creature.

"I wouldn't worry about him," He sighed quixotically, gently moving his fingers along my waist. "Right now we have other things to attend to…" Biting my lower lip, I wasn't sure if I really wanted to find out what these other things were, or if I in fact did.

**Chapter Nine**

He was a drab looking man. Nevertheless, he was the Estate's guest and being that I am now a representative of the Phantomhive courtesy, I pretended to give a shit. Or, if my words said otherwise, I tried to control my facial expression, which most were caused by a certain butler. Whom thought it would be a great idea to hire a psychologically dubious character, then try to sleep with her, then be a total asshole to her as she was trying her best to do her job. All while ignoring the fact that she had not a single clue or talent on how to be a proper English maid. Yet, it was quite possible that I missed that day in school when I was supposed to learn that. Though back home, _there wasn't such a place as England or any of Her people_. Closing the door to the coat closet, I turned around to see that Sebastian had continued on with the Estate's hospitalities as he led the guest up the grand staircase. Leaving me with a crew complete with local village idiots, one foreign idiot, and another foreign prostitute.

From my position, it all looked to be some kind of horse and pony show. Lord Phantomhive and the foreign man conspiring, the other servants doing something with what looked to be a primitive form of a camera. Finally the unflappable prostitute poised on the staircase so that her lady bits would be quite distracting while walking by. Well if Sebastian wasn't going to get his fix from me, then I guess it all worked out in the end. No matter how tasteless it is. Yet, who am I to be talking about taste? I'm a goddamned soldier who can kill with no mercy. Living alone since high school in a terrible little apartment, up until I was forced to move closer to headquarters. Plus, I haven't had a good long shower in forever and baths never seemed to work as well. Still, this really wasn't something I should have been worrying about.

Deciding between approaching Lord Phantomhive, whom I was close to and not be noticed by either Sebastian or the guest, or the servants, whom happened to be on the other side of the room and I would be seen walking by. This was a task I dreaded. I much rather have been left outside in the cold if it was up to me. Taking a deep breath, I brushed the long locks of rosey hair that fell from my bun out of my face. Logically, not matter how I looked at it, Lord Phantomhive was the ideal choice. I just had to suck it up and stop being so sensitive. Quietly, I began my journey in those few yards.

Approaching the young Lord and the foreign man, I could hear them expressing their thoughts on the prostitute on the railing. One seemed to have a favourable opinion of her, which I assumed to be the other man. I could never see a boy saying such things about a woman. Coming to a stop, I readied myself. "Pardon me, Lord Phantomhive." I spoke aloud in a voice that was eerily British.

Slowly the young Lord and the foreign man turned around, caught off guard by my presence. "Lightning?" Lord Phantomhive said.

"Lightning?" The foreign man murmured in amusement. "My, she's quite the beauty. You're butler must be a satisfied man."

The young Lord scowled, "Shut up Lau," He began glancing from him to me. "Lightning is our newest maid, and Sebastian has expressed little interest in any woman, so I expect the same with her. Now what is it?" He asked me.

"I-."

I was quickly interrupted. "My Lord, look at her." The other man spoke in reverence. "She has the beauty of a chaste young maiden, unaware of the darkness of the earth around her with her supple pink lips, white porcelain skin, and with the shimmer of her cherry blossom hair. Yet her strikingly azure eyes speaks a saga of an intelligent lady that has both seen and experienced the tragedies of life, but chooses to march on despite so. She stands with great confidence and nobility suggesting vast amounts of strength and grace, but her shoulders tremble with pain. Like her name, this lady burns bright, but quickly recedes back into the infernal embrace of a world unknown to man." Bowing deeply, he smiled, "My name is Lau, I am a friend of Lord Phantomhive."

I weakly nodded, not accustomed to such a description. Never has anyone gone in to such detail, but this wasn't what disturbed me the most. The accuracy of Lau's words were unexpected to say the least. "It's a pleasure." I responded politely trying to cover my discomfort. In an effort to hastily change the subject, I peered over to Lord Phantomhive, "Is there anything you need at the moment before I continue on my duties?"

He shook his head, "No, not at the moment, but do you mind staying here? I'd like to speak with you."

"No, I don't mind." I replied.

"Ahh, Ranmao…" Lau purred, already moved on from the previous conversation. "Little Lord Phantomhive has gotten a new maid, please, come meet her. I'm sure you two would have something in common."

The young Lord and I both glanced over to him, as the girl who I swore was a prostitute walked over. When she made it to arm's reach, Lau enveloped her into his embrace. Now, since I wasn't risking seeing her lady bits, I could see that she resembled a mouse. Small petite mouth, large obnoxious eyes, complete with a tiny frame and a ridiculous hairstyle full of tawdry baubles. "Pardon me Lady Lightning, but I'd like you to meet Ranmao."

"Please, just call me Lightning." I asked, finding it unpleasant to hear my name combined with lady. Smirking, I looked to the little mouse wrapped in his arms, "It's nice meeting you." Ranmao, thankfully just nodded and continued on her merry way watching me like I was some kind of monster. It's not like it bothered me actually in retrospect. After being a cursed L'cie, it was actually more of a surprise when people _didn't _look at you like that.

"Lau," Lord Phantomhive said to the pair, completely changing the subject. Though it was obvious that in fact I was the original digression."That was an absolute waste. Did you seriously think that was going to work?"

He shrugged, resting his chin on Ranmao's head." I'm more surprised it didn't…" He trailed off with a pout.

The young Lord rolled his eye, "Give me some time to come up with another plan. In the meantime," He peered back to me. "Lightning please follow me back to my office, there are a few things I would like to ask you."

"Yes sir." I mumbled as I began to follow Lord Phantomhive across the entryway to the stairs. Walking behind the boy, I found it considerably uncomfortable that someone so young and fragile looking was my superior. He just barely reached my shoulders and yet he commanded the entire Estate and the people in it. Ironically, one would expect that I would used to this type of situation being that I was in the military, but there is one major difference. My Commander was not a little boy.

Heading up the stairs, Lord Phantomhive turned at the junction and began up another shorter set of stairs. The awkward silence between us was palatable. To the point which I began to wonder if I was supposed to say something or what. Luckily, it seemed as though it was simply getting out of earshot of the guests. Going into another hall, Lord Phantomhive slowed his pace and moved beside me. "I apologise for Lau's behaviour," he begun, "I didn't expect it."

Shrugging, I thought it was silly that he was the one apologising. "You don't need to apologise." I answered. "It's not like anything bad happened."

Lord Phantomhive nodded, "I'm pleased to see you're fine then." He answered coldly. Up ahead Sebastian exited from one of the many rooms. Freezing in place, the young Lord glowered at his butler, "Sebastian." He demanded.

Glancing our way, he bowed and started over, "Master, what is it?" Sebastian asked.

"I'd like for you to get tea for Lightning and I, I wish to speak with her." Lord Phantomhive responded dryly, but caused me to furrow my brow. _Since when was this a formal event? _I thought to myself, noticing my own surprise mirrored by Sebastian.

Coming to a gentle stop, he tilted his head with almost a pitying expression. "Master, I'm afraid that I can't do that right now. Currently, I need Lightning helping out Mey-rin with her duties." He apologized.

Lord Phantomhive crossed his arms, glaring at Sebastian, "Fine," He grumbled. "Mey-rin could use her help anyways."

Sebastian glanced over to me with a small grin, then looked back to Lord Phantomhive, "Is there anything else you need currently?" He asked.

Shaking his head the young Lord stepped around Sebastian, "No, not at the moment." He replied continuing down the hallway.

"Lightning," Sebastian called to catch my attention. "Come with me please." Doing as he asked, we walked until we returned back into the entryway. In the distance, there was the sound of a door closing. Suddenly, Sebastian smiled peering over to me, "I'm glad that I caught you."

I furrowed my brow, "Why?" I questioned him.

"I didn't think the Master's reaction to you being in a sanatorium would have been positive. So in regards to your image in the Estate and the master's opinion of you, I merely reminded him of the job you are assigned to." Sebastian answered.

My mouth fell ajar, as I tried to follow his logic. Narrowing my eyes, I looked back to him, "What are you talking about?" I asked him. "Doesn't he know where you picked me up?"

Sebastian chuckled, "Of course not," He began as we turned to go down the staircase. "I didn't find it prudent to relay that information to the young Master. As far as he knows you are just another maid and I'd like to keep it that way for long as possible." Though I struggled to rationalize his reasoning, I had little reason to argue. Like it or not, I am destined to be nothing more than a shadow only brought to the light when necessary.

**Chapter Ten**

Washing the clothing, ironing the sheets, mending small tears in clothing, I finished my laundry duties and moved to polishing the silver. For the moment, the Estate was quiet as I shined each utensils to a brilliant glow. After preparing tea under Sebastian's watch and receiving his tea making blessings, then to helping Mey-rin with the laundry, I found it nice to finally be alone and not have anyone hovering over my shoulder. Except that there was one thing that was severely bothering me. I've so far polished every type of fork and spoon imaginable, but all the knives seemed to be mysteriously missing from the entire collection. This concerned me greatly for obvious reasons. Last I checked, it was pretty difficult to hurt someone with a spoon.

Shaking my head slowly, I finished with one of the forks I had and continued on. From what little I have experienced so far, there probably was some logical reason to why the knives were gone. Mindlessly watching the reflection of the chandelier, I became engrossed in my work.

Lost in both my mind and time, I didn't see the elderly gentleman approach me. "Pardon me Lightning." He spoke aloud in a quiet but dignified voice.

Glancing up from my work, I widened my eyes upon seeing who it was. "Tanaka?" I questioned the gentleman suspiciously. From when I saw him last, he was nothing more than a little ol' man barely a few feet high with a cup of tea, but here he was, in all his glory. His suit fit to perfection, his silvery-white hair was neatly combed back, and the wrinkles on his face mapped out years of joy and times of tragedy. If this even was Tanaka in the first place, I honestly was shocked by his transformation.

Smiling, he bowed graciously, "At your service milady." He answered.

"What the hell?" I started pragmatically. "Since when did you actually look like a human being?"

Tanaka chortled wearily, "Unfortunately I am not as young as I used to be. I don't quite have the stamina to keep up any more."

His response really didn't answer my question, but it did quell my curiosity. Peering back down at the piles of silver, I nodded, "I see," I sighed picking up a fork and a polishing rag. "Is there anything I could help you with?"

"No," He began. "In fact I was going to offer to help you."

I raised an eyebrow, "Unless you'd like to polish the silver, you don't have to or unless you are offering to explain why I'm living in an Estate owned by a kid with a creepy-ass butler?" I chuckled.

Joining me at the table, Tanaka picked up an extra rag I had laying out and began to slowly polish a spoon. "If you'd like me too Lightning." He replied with a smile.

"There is really an answer to that?" I questioned him.

He nodded, "there certainly is. Would you like me to explain?"

Hesitating before I blurted out my answer; did I really want to know? What good would it do if I did? Exhaling, I shrugged. "I would like to know, but-." I stopped, realizing that I was just being fickle. "Yes, that'd be great."

Tanaka smiled and took a deep breath, "I surely hope I can make your adjustment a bit easier for you milady by telling you the history of the Phantomhives, but I do have to warn you that there are a few things which I am not a liberty to say."

"I understand."

"About four years ago, Ciel's father, Vincent, came into possession of some rather fascinating armour. It was said that the armour belonged to an Valkyrie, I'm sure you are familiar with Valkyries correct?" Tanaka paused and waited for my response.

I shook my head, "I'm sorry, but I am unfamiliar with them." I answered shamefully.

Chuckling Tanaka grinned, "No need to be sorry, but a Valkyrie is a woman from norse mythology who would collect the souls of warriors that died in battle and take them to the warrior's paradise, Valhalla. These women were under the rule of the All-father Odin and often were sent into battle to protect Asgard or even the humans in Midgard. Their beauty and their ferocity were unmatched and are considered to be Goddesses themselves."

Frozen, my heart skipped several beats. Valhalla, my hell was paradise to these people; Odin, my soldier was a God. My mouth fell open as I stared dumbfounded at Tanaka. "You know-." I stopped. Closing my mouth, I looked down to my shaking hands. I burned to know more about these Valkyries, but a nagging apprehension bound my tongue. "So this armour, what did it look like?" I questioned before I jumped to any conclusions.

"It was fit for about a woman your size, that's all I remember. Many details about it have escaped my memory." Tanaka responded pleasantly, seemingly oblivious to my shocked expression and sudden change in disposition. "All I can say about it in particular is that it seemed to be correlated to something Vincent was working on."

Taking an unsteady breath, I tried to distract myself away from my racing thoughts with my work. "I see, but what does that armour have anything to do with Lord Phantomhive and Sebastian?"

Tanaka sighed and looked to me apologetically, "The night Vincent brought it home, the Estate caught fire. Ciel was just a young boy back then…" he trailed off with an pained look. "After that night the boy disappeared."

Peering over to Tanaka from behind my hair, I felt my heart break for the boy as memories flooded me. "He lost his parents." I murmured, trying to beat back the my own memories. Tanaka nodded sorrowfully. "But he disappeared?"

"We lost Ciel for about little more than a year. It was a difficult time for everyone, but one day he came back to the Estate. By then everything had been rebuilt, but the joy and love had been burned and buried beneath the ashes. The boy had changed, he no longer smiled, melancholy filled his eyes, and his heart seemed to burn with rage. It was a terrible sight, but he took over the Estate and his father's company." Tanaka said to me.

Tilting my head to the side, I cast Tanaka a confused look, "Company?"

"The Phantomhive's established a very successful toy company called the Funtom Company."

Despite the general mood of our conversation, I couldn't help but chuckle, "Funtom? Cute." I commented. "So, Lord Phantomhive is an business tycoon with a horrible past, but wouldn't Sebastian have done something to try to save his parents in the fire?"

Tanaka looked to me with a frown hinting at his grey mustache, "He wasn't working for the Phantomhives' at the time of the fire. He arrived with Ciel, and since then he has always been by the young lord's side. I find the young man to be rather enigmatic myself, but if Ciel trusts him, I shall too. Plus, he is an good butler, in fact excellent. Although in the beginning, there was a bit of a learning curve for him, which is hard to believe seeing him now."

"Well, we are all human." I sighed. "We can't be perfect."

"Very true milady," Tanaka replied. "Speaking of which, I have to compliment you for how fast you've picked everything up."

I weakly smiled, "Thanks, but honestly it doesn't take a genius to polish a fork or tidy up an room."

Suddenly there was a large pop that rang out through the room. Flinching I dropped the fork that was in my hand on to the table. Snapping my gaze over to Tanaka, I glowered. The only sane person in the house _literally _lost his steam. On the ground, Tanaka was once more the tiny old man with his cup of tea. It wasn't like I was angry with Tanaka himself, but more of the fact that this house is going to drive me insane. Not a single living being in this goddamn place seemed to be normal and anything that happens I have given up trying to understand. Grumbling, I thought about what Tanaka told me before he grew weary. I could tell the house had it's secrets, but it seems like they ran much deeper than that.

**Chapter Eleven**

Night fell peacefully on the Phantomhive Estate. It was an welcomed time, one that since the crack of dawn I've waited for patiently. The moon peaked through the clouds like a timid child as the winds fell from a howl to a whisper. A fresh dusting of snow blanketed the gardens creating an ethereal moonscape. Behind me the house glowed with an inviting warmth, but I refused it's invitation. I was perfectly content roaming the gardens in the stillness of the night. Around me, the forest was silent except for the rustling of leaves from the woodland creatures and the sound of the frost beneath my aching feet.

Approaching a mossy stone bench, I paused before taking a seat. Peering over the hedges, I savoured the silence like a drug. I found myself alone in a rose garden on a winter's evening wearing a dress that matched the limitless night sky. Standing before the bench, I leaned over and brushed off the snow. Carefully sitting down, folding my hands neatly in my lap, I once more looked back to the Estate. I've come to like it in a way. We both have our dark corridors filled with painful memories, we have our mysteries, we have our facades, but unlike myself the Estate had people who took care of it.

Watching my breath play in the icy air, I hunched over, bringing my hands to my face. It has been so long. I have almost forgotten what it was like before when I was home. My worries were so small, almost petty even, but back then I only had to worry about my work and my sister. Both of whom I have failed greatly. Ironic isn't it? As a guardian of time itself, I couldn't even protect my own family. Rubbing my eyes, I took a deep breath. There wasn't any point dwelling on such things. I only had myself to rely on, so why make my life harder than it is by living in grief?

Removing my hands from my face, I sat back up, stretching my legs out in front of me. I was probably needed back at the Estate and wallowing in my own self-pity won't get the cleaning finished. As I was adjusting the sleeves on my dress and smoothing out the wrinkles on the skirt, I heard the distant sound of footsteps. All too familiar to how I came to the Estate in the first place. "Do you need me?" I spoke aloud.

His slender shadow fell on to the ground in front of me. "Lightning, what are you doing out here in the cold? You'll surely catch something." He replied.

I scoffed, wrapping my hands in the folds of my skirt. "I appreciate your concern, but it isn't necessary."

"May I join you then?" He then followed up.

My first inclination was to make some petulant comment, but by this point it wasn't worth it to me. Brushing off the snow from the rest of the bench I scooted over, "Sure." I sighed. As I continued to watch over the gardens, I felt him sit down next to me. I found it fascinating, if I didn't know he was there, I wouldn't know he was. "Sebastian?" I started softly as I glanced over to him. "Why are you here?"

"I came to talk with you." He replied as he rested his elbows on his knees.

I raised an eyebrow, "About?"

Sebastian casually shrugged, "A few things, but first of all I was going to ask how you enjoy things so far"

"Everything is fine." I lied.

Peering over to me, his eyes met mine, "Remember Lightning, this is your asylum."

I sarcastically laughed, "Oh cute," I rolled my eyes. "Let's make fun of the 'crazy' one." I countered making quotation marks in the air with my fingers.

A smirk appeared on the corner of his lips, "Remember when we were in one of the spare bedrooms?" Sebastian added, quickly changing the subject.

"When Finny broke a hole in the wall with a pool table?" I responded with increased interest

Sebastian brought his gaze once more to me, "Precisely. I was going to tell you more about your purpose here, but I became quickly involved with my Master's antics."

I furrowed my brow, "My purpose?"

He nodded, "Lightning, there are several reasons which I brought you here. The most important being that I needed your abilities to protect the Estate and my Master if need be."

"You've already told me this Sebastian," I commented.

"The young Master is the Queen's Watchdog." Sebastian paused seeing my perplexed expression. "To put it simply, he polices the criminal underground under her orders. As you would expect, he has many enemies in his line of business."

"Wait, I thought Lord Phantomhive ran a toy company."

Sebastian once more smiled, "Correct."

I leaned back, anchoring myself by holding on to the underside of the bench. "Sebastian" I exhaled with irritation. "What the hell is going on here?"

He chuckled as he looked at me with pity, "The Funtom Company is simply is a cover up and an extra source of income. It really doesn't have that much importance."

Blinking, I stared at him completely emotionless, "Basically your telling me that _everything_ you have told me is some elaborate cover up?"

Sebastian nodded in agreement, "Yes, that is true."

"Let me get this straight, I am a mercenary disguised as a maid?" I asked.

"Correct."

There goes my evening. I was roaming the gardens in the evening during a snowstorm and was perfectly content doing so, but then this asshole comes along and tells me that I am part of some underground police to some Queen. Exactly what I needed to relax. Looking away, I shook my head. "I'm assuming that you can fight then? Otherwise, how else would you know an opponent's skill. "

In the corner of my eyes there was a glint of metal. Instinctively, I moved away to defend myself, but gravity soon interfered with those plans. Moving right off the bench, I hit the frigid ground. Swearing, I glared at Sebastian. "What the hell you ass!"

He smirked, trying not to laugh, "I'm surprised you didn't notice sooner. What kind of butler would I be if I couldn't properly duel?"

Brushing the snowflakes off the skirt of my dress, I stood up from the ground. Glowering at him, I crossed my arms, "That would not have been a fair duel. I was unarmed."

"Then here, milady." Sebastian paused, tossing the dagger to me, "I apologise for such a small blade, but it was all I could find."

Catching the hilt in my hand, I brought the blade closer. Overall it was simple in design with a basic tapered point and a ovular guard, the only exception was upon the pommel a small blue stone was set in what appeared to be a silver setting. It was a well-balanced dagger, not too heavy nor too light on either end, but the blade itself seemed rather thin for actual use. Pricking my finger at the very end, I glanced past the dagger over to Sebastian, "How is this anymore fair than before?" I asked, removing the blade from my finger and began to twirl it around.

Standing, Sebastian looked to me with a soft grin as he rested his hand on his chest. "See, Lightning," He paused reaching inside his tailcoat. "I am never unarmed." Taking out a butter knife, he smirked with devilish delight. Before I had time to anchor myself properly, he lunged at me.

**~Fin~**


End file.
